Tainted Love
by Shalfanonzo
Summary: A simple mistake turns into a romance filled with confusion and ecstasty. Link x Linebeck. Rated M for later content. Co written by MC Wilde.


Disclaimer: We do not own Legend of Zelda, we only borrow the characters once in a while :3

A/N: Yay! Another story! This one is co-written by me and one of my best friends, M.C. Wilde. I actually convinced her to write it with me, so I'm excited. Just a quick heads up, the chapters are pretty short cuz we each write a page each night ;; But bear with us! This IS a yaoi, so if you're not into all that, consider yourself warned! We each write a page at a time, so I just decided to do it 2 pages per chapter.

Linebeck's POV: Linebeck's Stalker (Obviously lol)

Link's POV: M.C. Wilde

LS: Ooh, yay, yaoi! Between Linebeck and Link!

MC: I can't believe I agreed to do this. **-**smacks forehead**-**

LS: -Pats LS's arm- It'll be alright, you're co-writing the story anyways.

MC: . . .I guess that is true...but still... _Linebeck _and _Link_? I hate pedophile yaoi!

LS: Now that's not nice! How can you hate it? It's _yaoi_! So what if he's a pedophile?

MC: You're a sick person, I hope you know that!

LS: -Devious grin- And soon I will have fully tainted your mind as well!

MC: What?

LS: You know you like it! -holds up LinkxLinebeck doujinshi-

MC: Kyah! -shuts eyes- You _are_ sick!

LS: You're just jealous!

MC: Whatever, can we just start this thing?

LS: Of course! -runs away-

MC: Oh jeez...

* * *

Linebeck's POV: 

Sleep had evaded my grasp yet again last night. The storms were getting progressively worse as the season passed. If one more storm hit, I would be sunk. The chart laid out on the table showed and island northwest of my location, probably a good half a day's trip. I decided to go for it. I needed a good break anyways.

At high noon, I reached the port. People were bustling around, probably preparing themselves in case another storm hit. A man greeted me as I stepped ashore onto the long port. I figured he was the port master by his uniform.

"Welcome to Mercay Island!" The name of the island seemed familiar, but the man speaking disturbed me, he was a little too friendly for my liking.

"Thanks, I guess..." I looked around the island, "any place a guy could get his ship fixed up."

"Of course. That building over there." The man pointed to a building that had a few boats docked in a garage-like area. Of course. I could have figured that out on my own.

"Thanks." I walked away as quickly as I could. That guy was seriously creeping me out.

About an hour later, my boat was docked at the shop, and I was now sitting in the Milk Bar, which was apparently the best place in town to get a bite to eat.

A few older men were sitting in the corner talking about something, and next to them was a younger boy in green. I overheard one of the men talking about some temple north of town, and suddenly I remembered where I had heard the island name before. It was the home of the legendary Temple of the Ocean King! I stood up quickly in my excitement, causing a few people to turn their heads in confusion, including the group in the corner.

* * *

From Linebeck's POV---To Link's POV: 

"Did someone say treasure?"

The dilemma was unbearable: do I choose to sit and ignore the stranger in our bar-or do I face certain pain, both emotionally and physically, and turn to see the source of such and outburst. But naturally, my insatiable, yet very stupid curiosity found itself the victor, and I found myself wincing as I shifted my weight to turn.

"You alright there Linky-boy?" A slap on my back caused me only to wince again, and for the owner to laugh louder.

"I thought you said he was small, Rich." I complained as I shifted again, "I feel like I've got a whole schooner rammed up my..."

"Did you say you've got a schooner, boy?" The strange man had made his way over to our table and now had his hand on my shoulder. "Will this cover it?" He asked as he dropped a bag of ruppees into my hand.

I weighed the bag in my hand, no longer minding the pain. "For about 3 months."

He nodded, apparently about as pleased as I was. "Good. Come with me."

"Now?"

"You waitin' on something else?"

"Ah, no."

In three short strides he was out of the bar. I'd never seen anyone so enthusiastic. Shit, what have I gotten into?

I had spent near a half hour running after him before he stopped. "This is her." he proclaimed to me, "The S.S. Linebeck!"

Thankfully, he began to board the boat, an obvious signal I wasn't expected to make a comment. And honestly, he wouldn't have wanted to hear what I had to say: The thing was a slight disaster, covered with more mold than month-old bread and rotting on most other visible parts. I shuddered. Next time, we get a hotel room.

A shower of something hit him as he opened the door to his cabin. He laughed nervously, "I guess you can see why I bought yours."

"I'm sorry?" I entered the room to see him better.

"Your boat. The one I just paid for."

I shut the door, too surprised to notice the green flakes that had showered down on my head when I did so. "You weren't buying a boat from me."

"Then what did I buy?" He sat down on his unkempt bed, a clueless expression on his face.

He really had no idea. This was going to be fun. Forcefully, I shoved him down, my tongue in his mouth, my hands in his shirt, my legs intertwined with his, all before he could protest. Only when he let out a small moan and I felt his harden against my thigh did I release him.

"You." He whispered.

"Yes. Me."


End file.
